Soviet Nations of Communism
=The Beginning of Invigoration= Смерть к вызову, Просвещение Коммунистам! Article 1 ; Power and Authority of the Premier One member of the CCP Nations, and behold to only one may hold the office of Premier. The Premier is the sole and binding authority in the alliance. He/she has the right to deny everything and anything. He/she SHALT NOT abuse, pervert, or strengthen his power. The Soviet Premier, sole prefect of the SNC's rights are strickened to the following: ---- Article 1.1 ; Time in office; KGB1.1 ---- The Premier remains as supreme leader of the alliance until he or she resigns. Once the Premier has made such a resignation, the Consul will be the automatic successor to the position, unless a two-thirds majority of the alliance membership disagree and sign a formal petition forbidding such an acquisition. If an event such as this occurs, then an election will be held for the general membership of the alliance to vote for the new Premier. The candidate who receives the majority vote will be empowered as the new official Soviet Premier after receiving a majority vote by the Ruling Council after the majority vote of the alliance is given. ---- Article 1.2 ; Decision-Making Powers KGB1.2 ---- All decisions made by the Soviet Premier must reflect the interests of the general membership unless the alliance itself is in imminent danger and distress. The Ruling Council (explained later in this Maxim and Decree) has the right to veto any decision made by the Soviet Premier by a unanimous vote. Furthermore, the Soviet Premier has the authority and right to veto any and all decisions made by the Council as he or she sees fit, and the Counsil must either alter the bill, or receive an unanimous vote by the Council and get a petition signed by one-quarter of the alliance membership. ---- Article 1.3 ; Commander-In-Chief KGB1.3 ---- The Premier acts as the head military commander of the alliance military forces. This being said, the Soviet Premier has the proper authority to conduct any military drills necessary for the connectivity of the alliance. The Soviet Premier may also give permission to any military personnel to conduct such military drills. The term "military drills" is left as a general phrasing as there are literally hundreds of different drills that can be performed. All in all, the Soviet Premier has the ultimate and final decision over all military matters such as alliance DEFCON, Threat level or whatever military tasks are at hand. The Soviet Premier, however, may not lead the alliance into any unnecessary war or drill, and he or she may, and will, face possible impeachment charges against them. ---- Article 1.4 ; Impeachment KGB1.4 ---- If the Soviet Premier currently in power infringes upon the rights of nations signed to the alliance, a one-half majority SNCone is needed to remove the Soviet Premier from their position and seat of supreme leadership. If the Soviet Premier committed any crimes that infringed upon the rights protected by this maxim, the Ruling Council will conduct a trial where a unanimous vote is needed to conduct any punishment onto the former Soviet Premier. Furthermore, if the Soviet Premier is simply unable to fulfill his or her duties and does not step down by his or her own accords, a one-half majority SNCone is again needed to remove the Soviet Premier, and the former Soviet Premier will receive an honorable discharge of power, and may be given an honorary position within the alliance to signify and celebrate his or her triumphs and accomplishments as Soviet Premier. ---- Article 2 - Enrollment in Communist Principals Soviet Nations of Communism is a White alliance. We will not accept any nation that is at war with any other nation. However, if that nation is not part of an another alliance and did not declare the war, that nation has the opportunity to enter the alliance, after peace has been declared or the war expires. If peace is not declared or agreed upon, the alliance has the right to intervene sending in nations to first warn the attacking nation and then to use action, as specified by the Commissar of Defense. Currently, SNC requires all new citizens to have their team color be or changed to White. SNC will also deny citizenship to people who we think would endanger or bring grief to the alliance. In order to join SNC a nation must post the following information: CODE B1. Nation Name;/B B2. Nation Link;/B B3. Nation Strength;/B B4. Team Color;/B B5. Nation Resources;/B B6. Any Previous Alliances and their OFFSITE FORUM LINK;/B B7. Did anyone recruit you? (ex. Alliance PM, friend in alliance);/B BCOLOR=red*-* Please acknowlage that you have read and understood the SNL чартер./color/b ---- Article 3 ; War The SNC has a retaliatory strike policy in which no attacks will be authorized unless provoked through means of declaration. The SNC will put diplomacy ahead of action in all matters concerning war. Unprovoked attacks by rogue nations will be given one chance to step down and pay reparations to the nations attacked. This will come via Commandant of the Red Army or one of the appointed Lieutenants acting on the Commissar of Commandant’s behalf. The nation will then have 24 hours from the time of declaration to step down. If that nation chooses to continue aggressions the Lieutenants will coordinate war support from fellow member nations. ---- Article 3.1 ; Nuclear Weapons ---- Nuclear weapons are to be used for defensive purposes only. No nation within The SNC is allowed to fire a nuke as a first strike measure. Unauthorized Hostilities SNC member nations that declare war without having first been attacked or without the authorization of the Premier or other governing body will be subject to punitive actions. These can include, but are not limited to censure, paying reparations, and/or expulsion. Any citizen brought to charges has a right to a fair disciplinary hearing in front of the Premier. Espionage No member nation of the SNC may engage in espionage against another alliance. Breaking of this rule is grounds for expulsion. Espionage is defined here as covert intelligence gathering on another alliance by means of posing as a member of said alliance to gain access to restricted areas of their forums. This definition does not include intelligence gathering from public sources such as the main CN forums, or areas of other alliance’s forums which are considered public (no member mask require to view). ---- Article 4 ; Commissars and Commandants All Commissars and Commandants are subject to review by the Premier. The Premier reserves the right to create and dissolve Commissars and Commandants should the ministry be found inadequate. All Commissar of Commandants are appointed by the Premier for a minimum of three weeks and may remain until a premier decides not to renew their term. The Premier must approve decisions to appoint and fire. All Commissar of Commandants have the right to appoint assistants to aid in the execution of their duties. Assistants need not be approved by the Premier, but maybe removed from office by the Premier. Commandant of the Red Army The Commandant of the Red Army is the head of the SNC military. He or she organizes the military, military responses, and offensive strikes. The Commandant of the Red Army defers to the Consul and the Premier during peacetime. During Times of war the Commandant of the Red Army and defers only to the Premier. Commissar of Foreign Affairs The Commissar of Foreign Affairs handles foreign affairs with other alliances and unaffiliated nations. He or she appoints ambassadors and diplomats to foreign alliances. The Commissar of Commandant of External Affairs defers to the Premier and the Premier during peacetime. He or she defers to the Premier, the Premier and the Commandant of the Red Army during Times of War. Commissar of Finance The Commissar of Finance handles all financial matters. He or she reviews all aid requests and determines whether or not they shall be approved. The Commissar of Finance defers to the Premier and the Premier during peacetime, and defers to the Premier, the Premier and the Commandant of the Red Army during Times of War. Commissar of Recruitment The Commissar of Recruitment is responsible for all matters pertaining to the recruitment of new citizens. These duties include in game messaging to ALL new members. In order to fulfill this task, the Commissar can enlist the help of other members to message new nations of specific teams. ---- Article 5 ; Ratification and Amendments to the Charter This charter for the SNC must be ratified by a two-thirds vote of the general membership. Amendments to the Charter may be proposed by any member of the SNC and require either a 5/7 majority council vote to pass or a two-thirds vote of the general membership. In the event the Premier vetoes and proposed amendment it may be passed by a 75% majority vote of the member nations. ---- Article 6 ; Aid The Commissar of Finance is the person who will handle all aid trees and matters dealing with aid within SNC. If a problem persist within an Aid Tree in which one of the members does not receive their money, a reason must be provided in why the Aid has not gone through. If no answer is given within a 48 hour time period, an investigation will pursue of the sender and receiver. Within this time that the investigation is underway, the Commissar of Finance will discuss with the Premier in action to be taken. The action taken will be done as followed; 1. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 100k-250k and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be removal from the SNC alliance. 2. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 250k-500k and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be announcement on the forums and be discontinued from the SNC alliance along with a statement about the criminal in the CN Forums. 3. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 500k-1mil and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be ZIed, discontinued from the SNC alliance, and a statement about the criminal in the CN Forums. 4. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value greater than 1 mil and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be perma-ZIed watch along with punishment from the Premier. If the problem is discussed with the Commissar of Finance, Premier, and the Receiver, then no action will be taken.